


Líos de Faldas

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jugar "Verdad o Reto" puede ser dañino para la salud.<br/>Traducción de "Skirting the Issue" de Marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Líos de Faldas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almarosans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almarosans/gifts).
  * A translation of [Skirting the issue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1377) by Marks. 



—¿Verdad o reto, Harry?

Harry levantó los ojos del tablero de ajedrez, dirigiéndole a Hermione una rápida y preocupada mirada antes de enfocar su atención en Seamus. El otro chico estaba parado junto a él, contemplándolo desde lo alto y sonriéndole ampliamente. Se balanceaba un poco y tenía los ojos un tanto brillantes debido al alcohol que él (y todos los demás) habían estado consumiendo durante las últimas dos horas (quince minutos más, quince minutos menos, tal vez).

—Seamus —dijo Harry lentamente, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un niño de cinco años—, sé que estás muy ebrio, pero el juego se está llevando a cabo al _otro_ lado de la sala común. Yo no estoy jugando. —Hermione dejó salir una breve risita antes de mover uno de sus peones.

Seamus no se apaciguó.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas, eso es lo que eres, Harry Potter! ¡Lo menos que podrías hacer es unirte a nosotros, o al menos responder una miserable pregunta! Después de todo, estamos celebrando en _tu_ honor.

Sí, ciertamente los Gryffindor estaban celebrando –y así habían estado durante todo el último mes, casi convirtiendo a Hogwarts en su propia bacanal roja y dorada. Sólo les restaban unas pocas semanas para terminar la escuela, las hormonas estaban por todo lo alto y, sí, Harry acababa de deshacerse de Voldemort. Había tenido que tomar una vida –asesinar a alguien- con tal de salvar la suya propia.

No era como si Harry no hubiera estado celebrando; honestamente, sí lo había hecho. A pesar de creer que jamás en la vida se llegaría a sentir completamente a gusto con lo que había tenido que hacer, saber que Voldemort estaba muerto se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de quinientos kilos de encima del pecho. Lo que sucedía era que Harry prefería mantener sus celebraciones en privado y unirse a un jolgorio de Verdad o Reto con un montón de ebrios no se adecuaba a lo que él consideraba como algo privado.

Pero…

El resto de los presentes en la sala lo estaban mirando con expectación, e incluso Hermione tenía en la cara su expresión de “Ya es hora de que actúes como una persona normal, Harry”, así que Harry suspiró y se puso de pie, sentándose luego en el brazo del sofá ocupado por Ron.

—De acuerdo, estoy dentro.

Un alarido de triunfo retumbó en la sala común cuando todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Seamus, todavía con su enorme sonrisa de borracho en la cara, caminó a tropezones hacia el lado de la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y le puso a Harry bajo las narices una copa con… algo.

—Volvamos a intentarlo —dijo y se sentó junto a Neville. Bueno, mejor dicho, casi se cayó de culo junto al otro chico antes de darle un largo trago a su propia copa misteriosa, bebiendo ruidosamente y luego, limpiándose el exceso de líquido con su manga—. ¡Harry, amigo mío! ¿Verdad o reto?

Todavía observando el burbujeante brebaje de color verde que tenía en la copa, Harry frunció el ceño y experimentalmente sumergió un dedo en él, haciendo cara de asco y sorpresa cuando esa bebida trató de absorbérselo. _Vale, no voy a beberme esto._

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin alejar la mirada de ese trago endiablado—. Ah. Eh… Verdad, supongo. —Con cautela, colocó la copa en el suelo junto a sus pies antes de mirar hacia Seamus.

_Oh, no._

La expresión de Seamus era indudable, innegable, pura y auténticamente _malvada. _

—Muy bieeeeeeeeeen, señor Salvador del Mundo Mágico —comenzó lo que probablemente sería una tortura para Harry, pronunciando cada sílaba por separado—, escuché por ahí que eres un chaval muy poderoso. Un excelente buscador, introvertido y nada engreído, y que además no estás nada feo. —Harry se sintió enrojecer ante eso—. Seguramente eres bastante popular entre las damas, si uno se cree los rumores que circulan en este castillo nuestro. Entonces, uno comienza a preguntarse… ¿Cuán exitoso es Harry Potter en el área de la seducción? O en otras palabras… ¿con cuántas chicas has follado?

Harry se congeló, sintiéndose estúpido porque _tendría _que haberlo visto venir, aunque realmente no había esperado una pregunta como esa _para nada. _Y ni siquiera podía mentir –no podía decirles cualquier número de chicas con las que se podía haber acostado, tratando de hacerlo sonar creíble- porque el juego tenía un hechizo que prevenía precisamente eso. Se encorvó, deseando que alguien los interrumpiera o, mejor aún, poder desaparecer directamente debajo del suelo.

Brindándole una pequeña luz de esperanza, Ron saltó defensivamente en su ayuda.

—¡Seamus, te estás pasando de la raya!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí! —Ron luchó por ponerse de pie, pero Harry creyó que él había bebido mucho más que Seamus y no podía conseguir hacer nada más que caer sobre su costado, pegándose el cabello por toda la frente sudorosa—. Harry no se esperaba que le preguntaras algo como eso…

—¡Harry dijo que estaba dentro! ¡Tiene que responder la pregunta!

—¿_Todavía _no sabes cómo se juega esto, Finnigan? Se comienza con las preguntas _fáciles_. ¡Tienes que trabajar más antes de llegar a los jugosos temas sexuales!

—Ron —dijo Harry en voz baja—, no estás ayudando.

—Sí, Ron —respondió Seamus sarcásticamente—. Harry dice que no estás ayudando. Deja que el chico responda a la pregunta. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez… ¿Con cuántas chicas te has acostado, Harry?

Harry se sonrojó todavía más.

—Cero —murmuró antes de agacharse para recoger la copa del Trago de la Muerte, desesperado por algo que terminara con su vergüenza. Rápidamente.

—Cero —repitió Seamus, sonando sorprendido.

—¿Todavía eres _virgen_, Harry? —chilló Ron—. Oh, eso tiene que cambiar _ya._

Seamus asintió vigorosamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a tener que proporcionarle a este chico algo de carne fresca. ¡Y lo más pronto posible! ¡No puedes encarar al mundo real con seriedad si tu polla no ha tocado algo más que a la señorita Manuela Pajas y sus cinco hermanas!

Harry comenzó a tartamudear de indignación, pero su balbuceante discurso se vio interrumpido por una voz que sonó desde el otro lado del salón.

—¡Es mi turno! —Todos los presentes se concentraron entonces en Hermione, quien se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de su blusa y tenía en la mano una de esas misteriosas bebidas, presionando la húmeda condensación de la copa contra su cuello como si de pronto la sala se hubiera puesto inexplicablemente calurosa—. ¿Nadie quiere preguntarme algo? —cuestionó con voz sensual, sonando como cualquier otra chica menos ella misma—. ¿O retarme a hacer… _cualquier cosa?_

_Gracias_, le susurró Harry, y Hermione sólo le cerró un ojo como toda respuesta.

*

El juego continuó durante un rato más, los participantes poniéndose cada vez más ebrios, dirigiéndose en pares –o como Harry notó algo escandalizado, en _grupos_\- hacia los oscuros rincones de la sala o escabulléndose hacia los pisos superiores (mayormente hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, no deseando lidiar con los encantamientos de los de las chicas). Con pocos jugadores a quien acosar, los otros estaban poniéndole demasiada atención a _él_. Sin gustarle las probabilidades que eso significaba, Harry se levantó silenciosamente e intentó escurrirse hasta el tablero de ajedrez para poder coger sus cosas; todos sus compañeros de dormitorio continuaban estando ahí en la sala común. Y estaban cada vez más borrachos. Harry había concluido que ese tipo de libertinaje y las borracheras no eran para él, aunque continuaba deseando poder escaparse para hacer lo que _realmente _quería hacer.

Habiendo conseguido recoger su mochila y su túnica, comenzó a dirigirse sigilosamente hacia las escaleras. Casi lo había logrado, cuando…

—¡Harry! —chilló Ron desde su sitio en el sofá—. Sho… yo tengo… tengo un reto para ti… Quiero decir, ¡verdad o reto! ¡Es tu turno!

—¡Ya no estoy jugando, Ron! —gritó Harry por encima de su hombro.

—No, no, es muy bueno —le aseguró Ron. Harry esperó por un momento antes de girarse hacia ellos otra vez, negando con la cabeza mientras trataba de comprender por qué se hacía esas cosas a él mismo—. Cre… creo que tú necesitas sexo, así que nosotros te daremos sexo… ¿verdad, que sí, ushtedes… eh, ustedes?

Dean y Neville levantaron sus copas y brindaron con ellas, pero Seamus estaba demasiado ocupado con los encantos de Hermione, desconocidos por todos hasta ese momento, como para poder hacer otra cosa.

—Eso no ayuda, Ron —canturreó Hermione antes de soltar una risita coqueta. En esa ocasión solamente consiguió retener la atención de Seamus. Los demás la ignoraron.

Ron luchó por ponerse de pie, cosa que logró con un montón de esfuerzo.

—No, _sí ayuda_, lo juro. Creo… Harry, yo creo…

—Eso ya lo dijiste —le dijo Harry con impaciencia.

—Shhh. No puedo pensar si tú me estás hablando. ¡Yo creo! Creo que necesitas tratar de… tratar de… follarte a la primera cosa con falda que entre por esa puerta! Te reto a que…

—¡HIJOS DE LA PUTA MADRE QUE LOS PARIÓ, ME CAGO EN TODOS USTEDES, CABRONES!

Todos los que quedaban en la sala común se giraron hacia la entrada del retrato justo a tiempo para escuchar a un coro de voces que gritaba a todo pulmón “¡MEIGAS FRITAS!”, apenas un segundo después del grito anterior. La Señora Gorda abrió su retrato y Draco Malfoy cayó por el agujero, aterrizando de culo sobre el suelo.

—¡ME LA VAN A PAGAR, TODOS USTEDES! —bramó Malfoy justo cuando el retrato se cerró otra vez. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la falda.

_¿Falda? _Harry se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¡Ron! —jadeó Hermione, horrorizada.

—Joder —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy de arriba abajo y cayendo hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá—. No, Harry, no… ¡Harry, no tienes que hacerlo!… ¡Retiro el reto, retiro el reto! —añadió apresuradamente.

—No —dijo Harry, sonando casi tan furioso como el mismo Malfoy—. Tú me retaste, así que voy a cumplir el reto cueste lo que cueste, y espero que todos ustedes recuerden lo mucho que _ayudaron_ a que esto pasara. No se molesten en seguirme.

Con eso, tomó a un muy asustado Malfoy de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Harry! —lo llamaron Ron y Hermione con voces desesperadas.

—Potter, ¿qué demonios…?

—Cállate —masculló Harry entre dientes, tirando fuerte y provocando que un Malfoy calzado con zapatos colegiales de chica caminara a tropezones detrás de él.

*

Una vez arriba en el dormitorio, Harry, quien aparentemente continuaba ebrio de enojo y adrenalina, azotó la puerta para cerrarla y luego azotó a Malfoy contra ella, presionando la extensión completa de su cuerpo contra el del otro chico y aplastando sus labios con los suyos. Prácticamente enterró su lengua dentro de la boca de Malfoy, obligándolo a abrir la mandíbula, explorando cada parte que alcanzaba, lamiendo su lengua, sus dientes y su paladar, liberando un angustiado gemido, uno que Malfoy correspondió al instante.

—Tu puntualidad —jadeó Harry una vez que ambos se separaron— es impecable.

—Por supuesto que mi… ¡mmmmfff!

Harry se clavó en búsqueda de otro beso, una mano tirando duramente del cabello rubio de Draco, la otra vagando hacia el dobladillo de su falda plisada de color gris.

Draco empujó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, ocasionando que éste cayera sentado sobre la cama de Ron.

—Potter, sé cuán irresistible soy, pero normalmente tú no me _atacas _delante de todos los miembros de tu casa. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Un reto.

—Ah.

—¿Por qué tienes puesto el uniforme de una chica?

—Perdí una apuesta.

—Ah. —Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos—. Ven aquí.

—Tú ven aquí —dijo Draco de mal humor, recargándose hermosamente contra la puerta. Para ser honestos, lucía demasiado cómodo vestido de aquella manera, y Harry se preguntó ociosamente si no habría hecho eso antes.

La idea era sumamente interesante.

Con un gruñido, Harry se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia Draco, retomando el asalto a sus labios, su mandíbula y su cuello, marcas rojas apareciendo en la pálida piel mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la falda de Draco, esa vez más desinhibidas, deslizándose sobre los muslos, y luego más arriba, encontrando algo que parecía… ¿encaje?

Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y se dejó caer de rodillas, ignorando las protestas de Draco (“¡Me obligaron a ponérmelas!”) mientras Harry desaparecía debajo de los pliegues grises de la falda.

—Dios mío, Malfoy —dijo Harry, sonando muy complacido—. Son de color de _rosa._

—Son de Pansy —respondió Draco, como si con eso se explicara todo.

—Son adorables. Levanta tu falda y mantenla así para mí. —Harry salió de debajo de la tela y levantó la vista hacia Draco, cuyo rostro estaba en ese momento de un rosa brillante. Draco obedeció y sostuvo toscamente el dobladillo de su falda con sus manos. Tragando fuerte, Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en la de Draco y recorrió con sus manos las piernas de éste hacia arriba, acariciando primero sus pies envueltos en zapatos de cuero negro, luego, sus musculosas pantorrillas cubiertas con calcetas de niña, y finalmente llegando hasta sus temblorosos muslos, empujándolos levemente hacia afuera para conseguir que los abriera un poco. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, sólo lo suficiente como para lamer un húmedo camino a través del muslo interno de Draco, abriendo la boca justo por encima de una muy dura polla y a través del desastre rosa que eran sus bragas. Draco hizo un ruido estrangulado.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró Harry, sabiendo la respuesta aun antes de que Draco empujara sus caderas más pronunciadamente o que emitiera un gemido más necesitado.

Harry metió los pulgares dentro de la cintura de las bragas y las empujó hacia abajo hasta las rodillas de Draco, inclinándose hacia atrás para admirar el hermoso cuadro que el chico le presentaba. Draco tenía los pies apuntando ambos hacia dentro, encaje de color de rosa rodeando sus piernas, la falda levantada, la polla erguida y necesitada de atención. La almidonada blusa blanca arrugada con uno de sus bordes salido de la falda, el pecho y la cara sonrosados y sudorosos, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos... las pupilas dilatadas mientras observaba a Harry con expectación.

—Te ves jodidamente bien así —afirmó Harry con toda convicción, moviéndose de nuevo hacia delante.

—Claro que me veo b… _¡ah! _—La última palabra de Draco fue interrumpida cuando Harry pasó la lengua alrededor de la mera punta de su erección—. _Dios, _Potter.

Harry sonrió, relamiéndose y tomando con una mano la base de la polla de Draco, arrastrando todo lo ancho de su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y, cuando Draco gimió, repitió la acción, todavía mirando hacia arriba para no dejar de observar su cara. Enterró su rostro un poco más abajo, abriendo la boca y hociqueando las apretadas bolas de Draco, chupándolas y lamiéndolas a conciencia antes de retirarse y exhalar una firme bocanada de aire fresco por encima de toda esa sensible piel. Con eso, Draco gimió tan alto que su gemido más bien podía haber sido clasificado como _un aullido_, y que _definitivamente _tenía que haber sido escuchado por los que estaban escaleras abajo.

_Seguramente creerán que estoy matándolo, _pensó Harry, tirando de las bragas hasta que llegaron al piso, y entonces agarrando a Draco fuertemente del culo, jalando de él hacia delante para así poder chupar la extensión entera de su erección, tan hondo que le llegó a la garganta. Cuando Draco dejó escapar otro ruido entusiasta, Harry casi se encogió de hombros. _Quizá tengan razón._

Harry aprovechó esa inesperada oportunidad de privacidad para repasar todo lo que su secreto de la post-guerra (también conocido como el mortífago que en realidad no lo fue, como el traidor de la casa de los Malfoy, o como el rubio que hacía los más tentadores ruiditos mientras le chupaban la polla y que tenía mejores piernas que la mayoría de las chicas) le había enseñado en el arte de hacer mamadas. Tiró de la piel del prepucio hacia atrás lo más que pudo y chupó levemente la punta, empujando su lengua dentro del surco que separaba la cabeza de lo demás. Tragándose esa erección por completo, Harry rasguñó ligeramente la piel con sus dientes, obteniendo una serie de quejumbrosos ruiditos salidos de la boca de Draco.

Con un suave ruido de succión, Harry gimió alrededor de su bocado y liberó la polla de Draco, mirando de nuevo hacia arriba, todavía trabajando aquella dureza con la mano.

—¿Te gusta?

—Ya… ya sabes que sí… Po-Potter. —Draco inhaló entrecortadamente mientras el pulgar de Harry recorría un punto particularmente sensible—. Tienes una boca muy talentosa… para tratarse de… de un Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió con ganas, apretando fuerte alrededor de la base mientras su otra mano reptaba desde el trasero de Draco hasta presionar detrás de sus testículos, y luego, más hacia atrás hasta acariciar todo lo largo de la separación entre sus nalgas.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

—Potter.

Su agarre alrededor de la polla de Draco se intensificó, y su boca formó una línea recta; su expresión era intensa y seria.

—Dime.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, pero no era sorpresa. Aun si Harry no hubiera sabido que esa sería la reacción de Draco, hubiera sido fácil interpretar aquella mirada como una de deseo irrefrenable, y Harry se sintió un poco ebrio sólo de mirar a Draco así.

—Dime, Draco. —Lentamente comenzó a acariciar a Draco de nuevo, sabiendo que ser acariciado en ese ritmo tan lento lo volvía completamente loco.

—T-tú —tartamudeó Draco—. Me-me gusta más cuando tú estás… estás dentro de mí, penetrándome, ha-haciéndome que me corra sólo con tu… con tu polla.

Harry parpadeó y gimió; esa voz diciendo _esas _palabras era como una espada de excitación que le atravesaba el pecho.

—Después de esto… voy a follarte tan duro que lo sentirás durante días.

El gemido que emitió Draco en respuesta sólo se incrementó en intensidad cuando Harry chupó su polla entera, metiéndosela hasta la garganta, tragándosela una y otra vez, más y más rápido, hasta que los suspirantes “_Potter_” de Draco se convirtieron en unos “_¡Ha-Harry!_” más ansiosos y mucho menos controlados, los dedos curvados alrededor del dobladillo de su falda simultáneamente se enmarañaron en el cabello de Harry, tirando insistentemente cuando éste hacía algo muy bueno, y todavía más insistentemente cuando Harry se detenía de manera intencional. Finalmente, el balbuceo de Draco degeneró hasta convertirse en gimoteos sin sentido y no cesaba de mantener la cabeza de Harry lo más cerca posible de su entrepierna, obligándolo a tragarse su polla lo más que podía, las caderas de Draco sacudiéndose incontrolablemente, hasta que se corrió gritando un "¡Harry!" final, temblando, jalando de su cabello, y arrojando líquido ardiente y salado dentro de su garganta.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Harry liberó la polla de Draco y se puso de pie. Sin nada de suavidad, arrojó a Draco sobre la cama de Ron, sacándose los zapatos,  la camisa, los pantalones y los calzoncillos antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

—Hola.

Draco, todavía viéndose bastante aturdido, consiguió brindarle una sonrisita ladeada.

—Hola.

Harry empujó la falda de Draco hasta su cintura.

—¿Cómo consiguieron los Slytherins la contraseña para entrar a nuestra sala común?

—Oh, seguramente estuvieron tratando con diferentes palabras insípidas hasta que consiguieron abrir el retrato. Me di cuenta que ya la conocían cuando me… secuestraron. —Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron amenazadoramente, sólo para volverse a abrir un momento después cuando Harry comenzó a frotarse contra su muslo—. Y… yo supongo que tus preciosos Gryffindors ya saben lo nuestro.

—No —respondió Harry—. Bueno, al menos no lo sabían hasta este momento.

—¿Y por qué ninguno de ellos ha subido aquí a toda velocidad para rescatar a su salvador?

—Me imagino que nadie quiere molestar al niño que venció a Voldemort cuando está cabreado. Y vaya que _estaba _cabreado… Lo estaba hasta que tú caíste dentro de la sala común. Como te dije antes, tu puntualidad es impecable. —Harry estiró el brazo para alcanzar la mesita de noche que estaba entre su cama y la de Ron, hurgó dentro del cajón y sacó una poción a medio usar de “Siempre Resbaloso” producida por Sortilegios Weasley. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Draco y zambutió la mano dentro del bote, untándose una generosa cantidad sobre su erección—. Ron me retó a follarme a la primera cosa con falda que entrara por el agujero del retrato.

Mientras Harry se preparaba a él mismo, Draco lo observaba con una expresión de fingido aburrimiento (aunque Harry no se había perdido el tirón que había dado su renovada erección), y preguntó:

—¿Y por qué Weasley haría algo así?

—Porque creyó que yo era virgen. —Harry le sonrió a Draco, doblándose hacia delante para lamerle la clavícula, desabrochando rápidamente los botones de su blusa mientras se dispersaba por la cama.

Draco bufó suavemente, un sonido que se transformó en un gemido cuando Harry lo mordisqueó en el cuello.

—¿Y… y de dónde sacó… esa idea?

—Porque la primera vez que me tocó jugar, les dije a todos que nunca me había acostado con una chica. Ya sabes, yo sólo he estado con…

—Chicos.

—…tigo.

Harry, todavía chupando el cuello de Draco, empujó sus piernas para abrirlas y frotó su erección por todo lo largo de la abertura de Draco, empujando, pero no demasiado fuerte como para conseguir penetrarlo.

Draco hizo un ruido estrangulado.

—No lo…

—Lo sé. ¿Qué apuesta perdiste tú?

—Todos ellos apostaron que no podría seducirte.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y levantó la mirada del cuello de Draco, sorprendido. Ese momento de duda le permitió a Draco rodarlos a ambos y quedar él encima de Harry. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y llevó una mano hacia atrás hasta tomar la polla de Harry, y sin pretensión, se empaló sobre su erección. Harry gimió mientras aquel calor apretado y resbaloso lo rodeaba, no pudiendo obtener suficiente apalancamiento mientras Draco se meneaba indolentemente.

Draco se dobló hacia delante, hablando en voz baja justo sobre la boca de Harry:

—¿Verdad o reto, Potter?

Harry lloriqueó, agarrando las caderas de Draco y arqueándose sobre la cama.

—Verdad. Lo que sea.

—¿Tú, me…?

—Oh, _sí _—Harry gimió, haciéndose la nota mental de agradecerle a Seamus más tarde.

—Yo también —respondió Draco con una voz apenas audible, tan baja que fue apenas algo más que un susurro.

—Lo sé. —Harry los rodó a los dos de nuevo, arrojando las piernas de Draco sobre sus hombros y enterrándose dentro de él lo más profundo que pudo llegar—. ¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte con la falda?

 

**fin**


End file.
